Fabrizio's Story
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: The life story of the lovable Italian, who is the best friend of Jack Dawson. Starting from his birth, to his meeting with Jack, to their voyage on the Titanic. A story of love, friendship, and destiny. The rating starts as being K in the beginning, then K plus in the middle, then T towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Treviso, Italy. September 10, 1891_

Maria and Antonio De Rossi had been married for almost six years. They were told this would be their last chance for a child. There had been several miscarriages before, and so they both more than a little worried about the delivery.

Antonio stood by the door, waiting anxiously.

"Your wife is going to be all right, and you're going to have a beautiful child," said the nurse.

Finally, there came the sound of a baby crying. At once, he and the nurse rushed into the bedroom.

"It is a boy!" said the doctor. In his arms, he held a delicate little angel.

The wailing _bambino_ stretched his limbs out and kicked restlessly. But when he was precariously handed to the arms of his mother, he began to relax.

Maria held her infant son. So precious, so delicate, so tiny. He was beautiful, both outside and inside, she could see. Tenderly, she caressed his soft face. His hair was black and wavy, his lips and cheeks were light red, his eyes looked like two tiny points of warm light, and the beginnings of a smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

The couple had decided on the name early on.

Fabrizio, which means one who is skillful of the hands.

Her husband knelt beside her, and then held his new son in his own arms.

_He is truly mine,_ he thought. _He was conceived in the deepest of love and of hope._ He kissed the baby's face, hair, and tiny, perfect hands.

Fabrizio's gold-brown eyes opened slightly, then halfway, and a sweet smile lit his face.

After nursing her newborn that night, Maria laid him gently in his crib. She watched him for a while as he slept. Antonio sat next to them and said, "I believe he must have a great destiny for somewhere or someone."

Maria agreed. Fabrizio had certainly made a difference in _their_ lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 10, 1897_

Five-year-old Fabrizio De Rossi lay asleep in his bed, one hand curled up by his angelic face. The first rays of the new morning's sunlight glided in through his bedroom window. The sunbeams tickled his face and gently awakened him. He smiled as the remains of his sweet dreams lingered.

He yawned soundlessly and stretched a little. His face lit up as he pulled off his bed sheets and jumped out of the bed his papa had made for him, for he made furniture.

He skipped quickly from his room and into his parents room, which was a very short distance. He leaped onto the bed, which seemed enormous to him, and embraced his parents who were laying side by side.

"_Buon giorno_! Good morning!" he squealed cheerfully as his mama cradled him in her arms and kissed his face, neck, and arms.

His papa leaned over and began to tickle him, which brought fourth peals of sweet laughter.

"I love you!" Fabrizio exclaimed through breathless giggles.

"I love you more," said Papa. He kissed Fabri on his forehead.

These were called cherished awakenings by Fabrizio's parents. He brought as much radiance to their lives as the sun. After a little tickling and cuddling, Mama gently set Fabrizio down from the bed. "Now, _ragazzo mio_ should dress himself for breakfast," she said kindly.

Fabrizio nodded quickly, then ran back to his bedroom, as wholeheartedly as when he left it. As soon as he was inside, he went to a basket full of clean laundry and selected some decent clothes. He sat on the edge of his bed and began putting them on.

After removing his nightshirt, he quickly slipped on the clean underwear, and then put on a clean white shirt, which was knitted to fit him perfectly. He concentrated hard as he began buttoning the shirt. It was a slightly frustrating task, as he had to redo a few buttons after buttoning them crooked. Once he succeeded in buttoning the last button, he took a pair of blue overalls and put them on, tucking his shirt into them like his papa had showed him. He pulled the overalls straps over his small shoulders and buttoned them securely.

He was now fully dressed. He took one last thing from the basket, which was a small white handkerchief that had just been washed. Recently, his mama had given it to him and taught him how to use it. He folded it and tucked it neatly into the pocket of his overalls at the waist.

He skipped over to his mirror and stood tall in front of it. Placing his hands on his hips, he stuck his chin out and grinned at his reflection as he admired himself for a moment.

Then he ran from his room and dashed into the kitchen, where he found his mama busy at the stove and his papa sitting at the head of the table and reading a newspaper.

Fabrizio climbed into his chair with a little swing and bounce. He sat up straight, with his head just barely reaching above the edge of the table. He was of average height and weight for his age.

"Breakfast is ready, you two," Mama said to her husband and son. She smiled as she began to serve the table.

Fabrizio promptly laid a small cloth napkin, exactly the right size for him, on his lap. "_Grazie_," he said and smiled very sweetly as Mama gave him a serving of porridge.

Fabrizio now had all of his first teeth, and he liked to smile a lot. His parents encouraged it. They said a smile from one person made another one happy, even in the unhappiest situations.

He dipped a metal spoon into his bowl of steaming porridge. He blew gently on the spoonful before he slipped it carefully into his mouth. For only a second, he forgot to keep his mouth closed as he chewed, then he remembered and closed it.

After a few more spoonfuls, he picked up his glass of milk and brought it to his mouth, sipping on it carefully. He took a rather long sip of the delicious liquid, so as he gently put his glass down he pressed his napkin over his mouth and burped quietly into it.

Mama watched him and smiled very lovingly.

Fabrizio was quite good at remembering the manners and morals his parents had been teaching him since he was two, at least the most important of them.

Once he had finished his breakfast and was quite full, he excused himself and went back into his parents bedroom where he noticed a flat, blue hat, which belonged to his papa, laying alone on the dresser.

He climbed onto a chair that was next to the dresser. Balancing himself carefully on it, he picked up the hat and held it in his little hands. He wanted to try it on. He didn't know why. It was just something he had to accomplish.

He looked into the mirror and studied his reflection. His face was very soft and delicate. His hair was thick and wavy, and it curled in the back. His eyes were dark brown and held a gold-tinged sparkle just like the sparkles of the sun.

It really seemed to him that the hat would fit him. I never know unless I try, he thought. So he lifted it to his head and put it on. It immediately fell down over his ears. He sighed as he lifted the brim until he could see. In the mirror he saw his disappointed expression reflected in it.

All of a sudden, he felt himself being picked up and hugged by his papa.

Papa gave Fabrizio a fatherly hug, rocking him slightly, as he whispered lovingly, "I promise you will grow into the hat someday, and it will be yours. You've grown so much already." and then kissed him a little. Fabrizio felt a lot better.**  
**  
Later that day, Fabrizio was being carried by his papa, who's turn it was, as the three of them were headed for the market. They found a newly opened ceramics store along the way, Mrs. De Rossi wanted to see it. When the family had reached their destination, Fabri was gently set down. He was smiling, as he always seemed to be.

He heard music. It was a warm, charming, innocent, loving melody that made his spirit rise with happiness.

He followed the melody to a large shelf, from the top of which it was coming. He jumped up several times to see; although he was well grown he couldn't quite reach. So he was very grateful when the elderly woman who owned the store gently lifted him the rest of the height.

What he saw was a small ceramic of a woman holding a mandolin, who looked amazingly like his mama, the face, the long, flowing hair, and especially the hands. The only difference was the broad, beautiful wings on the back. Then he noticed the baby with a harp at her feet. it looked a lot like he had when he was younger!

"It is an angel with a cherub," Papa explained. "They are good spirits that watch over us."

Fabri couldn't stop smiling. He begged to hear the refreshing melody again.

So the good woman who had lifted him up set him down, took the angel, turned a little gold key three times, and the song played again. Then she even let him hold the musical angel.

After he had listened for several minutes, his parents realized how attached he seemed to become to it. They asked the price of it and instantly bought him the angel. He kissed its face.

That evening, Fabrizio placed his cherished angel on the top of the nightstand that stood by his bed.

"I believe you really do have an angel who's watching out for you," his Mama said to him.

She turned the key, and the melody played and soothed him to sleep.

Soon, he was abruptly awakened, for the sunny skies of Italy had become overcast with heavy gray clouds, which turned from light to dark, and a steady rainfall began pouring down. Shortly after, thunder roared and lightning flared as the storm increased dramatically.

Inside the house of the De Rossis, Fabrizio was scared. He had never seen or heard rain of this kind and he was just frightened. The crashing of the thunder and the hard splashing of the rain was harsh to his small and sensitive ears.

Looking outside his window, he saw a bolt of lightning illuminate the sky, creating a haunting glow on the rain-washed glass. It was the most horrifying thing he had seen in his short life! With a childish scream, he scurried under his bed.

He pressed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to hide himself from the storm's rage. He started to feel the burning of tears in his eyes. He was so absorbed in his fear, he almost didn't notice when two strong arms gently pulled out from under his dark hiding place.

"There there. It's all right, Fabri," his papa held him in big, strong, tender arms. "Everything is all right."

Fabri buried his face in his father's chest and cried faintly. He could feel himself being gently carried into the living room, where his papa sat in an armchair by the fire and cradled him on his lap, rocking him soothingly and kissing the tears.

Fabri could feel the warmth of the fire as well as his father's love. "Why?" He sniffed, "Why the rain so loud, and. . ." He drew his small, delicate hand across his wet eyes to indicate the lightning.

"Sometimes there are battles between the good and bad spirits that live in the sky. The thunder and the lightning are signs of triumph and/or goodwill always win, for the power of good is far greater than the power of evil," Papa explained.

"But. . . why do they do it?" Fabri didn't quite understand.

"They do it for us, and for all other people's sakes," Papa explained, and smoothed Fabri's silky hair.

Fabrizio readily accepted all of this as fact.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens, "Papa said as he dried Fabri's remaining tears so that he was smiling again. He then reached down to the side of his chair for a storybook he had saved for a time like this.

Fabrizio settled himself comfortably on his papa's lap, his head rested just below his left shoulder.

_Christopher Columbus: The Discovery of America_, the cover read.

"Ah-mehr-ee-ca." Fabrizio tried sounding it out.

Columbus, he learned, was born in Genoa in 1451 and that he had a dream when he was very young and held on to it for the rest of his life. His ambitions and theories were mostly met with ridicule and criticism, but finally on August 3, 1492, he set sail from the coast of Spain. However, instead of China, he landed on an island off the coast of America, thus discovering a new world.

He was dubbed Admiral of the Ocean Sea by Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand of Spain; unfortunately, because his crew mistreated the natives of that island, his title was removed. He continued to sail, but found few riches; he died a broken man on May 20, 1506.

From this, Fabrizio learned much about courage and determination, as well as about understanding the ways of others and respecting them.

By the end, Fabri was fast asleep. His papa carried him to his bed and the storm passed peacefully.

The next day, Fabrizio awoke to the sound of birds singing outside his window. He rubbed his eyes and climbed out of his bed. He went over to his window, noticing the storm was gone.

When he stood in front of his window, which seemed to have been washed by the rain and shone from outside, he saw the sun was shining, and felt somehow relieved that it was. The dark and stormy night had passed into a beautiful and sunny day. He sighed happily as a small bird with blue feathers landed on his windowsill.

Mama appeared at his side. "The sun always comes out again, even after the worst storms, it finds its way," she explained.

Fabrizio felt very glad to be able to know this. That no matter how how dark it got, or how afraid he became, there would always be a light at the end.

"Why don't you play outside a little before the sun dries all of the puddles?" she offered.

Fabrizio dressed himself quickly in simple clothing and ran outside where the sunshine felt very warm, and the air felt very good and fresh as if it had been washed by the rain.

He looked around and found puddles of rain water scattered over the yard. He skipped over to the first one he found and jumped into it with a great splash. He laughed as he felt the water fall around his ankles. He looked down and watched as the water rippled around his reflection in the puddle.

He continued to play like this for a little while, when he stumbled quite suddenly, and fell on the rough-edged ground, cutting his fragile skin at the knee.

Fabrizio had just gotten his first wound. He felt the skin break away and tear instantly, which was followed by the feeling of a warm, sticky liquid dripping from it. It stung quite badly and he didn't know if he would be able to walk. He screamed in agony, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Almost instantly, he felt himself being picked up in him mama's arms. He caught a glimpse of the small, bright red, slightly bleeding bruise on his right knee and then squeezed his eyes closed, not bearing to look at it. The tears continued to flow down his face, first warm, then cool.

He could feel himself being set gently down, and a moment later he felt his injured knee being washed in cool water and special soap. The sting eased and slowly began to fade. After a few moments, he could feel a thick but extremely gentle and soft fabric being slowly wrapped around his knee.

He opened his eyes, which were red and sore, and watched as his mama kissed the bandage which was covering the slowly healing bruise.

His tears subsided, though he still felt weak, and his body trembled.

Mama dried his tear stains. "Your body can be hurt and bleed because you are mortal and human. But you can also be healed, as all wounds heal with the time," Mrs. De Rossi told him in the nurturing way which only good mothers can manage. "And," she added, "just keep smiling and you will always make it through."

Fabrizio breathed deeply, reached deep inside, and smiled. He found it did make him feel a lot better. His smile broadened as his mama gently set him down on his feet again, and he discovered he could walk after all.

He kept smiling, and he began to play in the rain puddles again.

Two weeks later, the bandage was removed, and was fascinated at how time really did heal his wound.


	3. Chapter 3

_August 1, 1897_

"Mama! Come and look!" Fabrizio De Rossi, all of five years old, called for him mother.

Mrs. De Rossi came at once to her little boy, who stood in front of his bedroom window, seeming to be excited about something.

"What is it, darling?" she asked with a loving smile.

Fabrizio pointed to the the sky that was shown from the clear plane of glass. There, pasted onto the deep blue horizon, was a great, long arch of colors. Streaks of red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and purple, that held against nearly a corner of the sky.

"Cose? What is that?" he asked. His brown, innocent eyes were big with wonder. His mouth was open in a wide, happy smile.

"That is a rainbow," Mama explained, delighted. "It is very fortunate for you to see one, they are very rare. And, they are always a promise of bringing good luck to those who see them."

"Ooh!" Fabrizio felt unbelievable joy welling inside of him. The rainbow seemed so thin and fragile, yet so majestic, and he truly believed it to be a symbol of hope.

"Why not go outside and play?" Mama suggested. "You may find your luck waiting just around the corner," she added, smoothing his night black hair.

"Oh, I will! I promise I'll stay close," he said, hugging her around her waist.

He skipped over to a shelf and took from it a small wooden boat which his papa had made just for him. It was one the few toys he possessed.

He then skipped into the living room where Mama opened the front door for him and he ran outside.

It was a rather hot summer day. Panting but happy, he sat down in the shade of a tree, cradling his boat in his arms. His imagination provided an ocean for the noble ship to sail upon. Perhaps it was heading for the America his papa had told him about.

It was a long way to America, so he stood and accompanied his boat down the pathway.

His journey was interrupted when he was startled by a sudden noise coming from nearby. Curious, he stopped and looked around. A sudden movement in a bush caught his attention. He approached it cautiously, watching as its green leaves rustled against themselves as if there something hidden among them.

He knelt down beside the small bush, placing his boat on the ground beside him. Just then, he heard a soft whimpering sound coming from within the bush. Carefully, he pushed aside the lower branches, and peering inside, he gasped quietly at what he found.

There was a dog so small it had to be a puppy caught among the branches. The pup saw Fabrizio and looked at him with a most pitiful expression, its large round eyes pleading. It whined loudly, desperate to be free.

"It's okay little fellow, I'll set you free," Fabrizio muttered soothingly, his heart felt melted by the puppy's gaze.

Fabrizio's little hands, true to his name, were very skillful, and he reached inward and took the little animal gently in his hands and pulled it out of its trap.

He held the puppy in his lap where it yipped happily and licked at his sweet face. He giggled and hugged the pup close to him, stroking its black and white fur which was thick and wavy. He noticed the pup had pointed ears and eyes brown like his own. The brown patch over its left eye gave it a perky, playful appearance, much like Fabri's usual expression.

"Well, where did you come from, eh?" Fabrizio wondered aloud.

_Perhaps he has no home,_ Fabrizio thought to himself. _Then I shouldn't leave him all by himself out here, and after rescuing him._

He wondered if perhaps the puppy was the good fortune the rainbow had brought him. He loved to think so.

Putting on a big, friendly smile, he reached down and took the pup in his arms again. "Come with me, I'll take you to my house, okay?"

"Mama!" Fabrizio called as he tapped rapidly on the door of the house from where he could reach.

Mama opened the door after a moment and was pleasantly surprised by the sight which greeted her.

"Look what I found!" Fabrizio squealed ecstatically as he showed Mama the puppy which was also smiling and wagging its tiny white tail. "Is a puppy, no?" he continued. "He was caught in a bush and I rescued him. I think he is lost and lonely,and needs me."

"He is so cute!"Mama said, smiling at them both. "And, it's true, all people and animals need to be loved and cared for. Come, bring him in and we'll show him to Papa."

Fabrizio smiled happily as he skipped inside and they found his papa, who had just arrived home.

Antonio De Rossi was near six feet tall, his build was muscular. He had black hair with a matching mustache and dark brown eyes.

"My, he is a handsome little fellow," said Papa as he knelt beside Fabrizio and held the puppy in his own arms, petting it gently.

"Can we keep him Papa, per favor?" Fabrizio asked hopefully.

"Si, if no one claims him before long," Papa replied. "And there are a many responsibilities that come with owning a pet, Fabri," he continued. "For instance, puppies need food, exercise, and to be kept clean, and of course, they need a lot of love."

Mama looked thoughtfully at the pup just then. "And he does seem to need a bath," she said. "After all, he has been caught in a bush and may have ticks."

Just then, the puppy began to scratch itself, as if it were true.

"Si," agreed Papa with a smile. "Let's all give him a bath. It will be fun."

With Papa holding the puppy, the three of them entered the kitchen where Mama found a large metal dishpan and filled it half full with warm water, then got a bottle of white shampoo and a few clean towels. Then, placing the dishpan under the kitchen sink, Papa set the puppy down gently into it.

Mama set Fabrizio gently onto a stool, then they all rolled their sleeves and began bathing the puppy.

As Fabrizio rubbed the shampoo and water into the puppy's thick fur, he noticed that it seemed to love the cleanliness as much as he did himself whenever he took a bath. He continued to rub the puppy's legs, back, and tummy, as well as behind its ears, and around its face, being careful to avoid its eyes.

After a good twenty minutes had passed, they took the puppy out of the soapy dishpan and held underneath the water faucet and rinsed him very thoroughly. After which they all took the towels and rubbed until he was quite dry.

The puppy shook itself briskly and then looked even more cute and fuzzy than before.

"He must be given a name," said Papa. "What shall it be?" he turned to Fabrizio.

Fabri only needed a moment to think of the perfect name. "Cucciolo," he announced.

Papa chuckled lightly and said, "Okay, Cucciolo it is."

A little later, Mama made them all their supper, which was minestrone, one of Fabrizio's favorites. While Cucciolo had some porridge leftover from breakfast.

Mama tucked a dishcloth into Fabrizio's shirt. Fabri grinned. As neat as he tried to be, his food once in a while couldn't span the gap between the table and his mouth.

Fabrizio blew on a spoonful of soup, he tried to be careful so it wouldn't splatter. He ate his supper and listened this parents speak.

"Giuseppe Olivieri has his heart set on it, and the Rapizzis have been saving for a month," said Papa. "Who knows, perhaps someday we'll all make it."

"Ah, America!" Mama sighed. "Elisabetta Rapizzi has picture from her cousin, a postcard, a row of shining buildings and an American automobile. It is a wonderful country, the streets are paved with gold."

Papa leaned back in his chair. "I don't know about streets of gold,but it is a wonderful country. The first thing you see is..."

Fabrizio had been dipping his bread-stick into his soup,he now stopped and leaned forward, curious. "Is? What is it?"

Papa sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. With the shipping prices so high it will be while before any of us will be able to afford tickets."

It was then Fabrizio suddenly realized he had left his boat outside.

"Fabri, you've been so quiet," said Mama, "Where's my little chatterbox?" she teased.

Fabrizio explained his problem. "I left my boat outside when I found Cucciolo." He finished his supper, excused himself, and then went outside to find his boat. Cucciolo went with him.

He went outside and looked, yet he couldn't find it. He remembered sitting in this very spot playing. Where was it? He closed his eyes and began to think hard.

A sudden barking from Cucciolo broke his concentration. He followed the sound and found Cucciolo, right next to his boat.

"Grazie," Fabrizio said to his puppy, for he had surely found it for him. He gathered the boat in his arms and petted Cucciolo. Then they went back inside.

Once inside, Fabrizio began preparing himself for bed. He stood in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth. He could see Cucciolo in the mirror's reflection, looking at him curiously.

Fabri then went into his bedroom and changed out of his clothes and placed them in a basket full of laundry to be washed. Then he put on his nightshirt, and crawled into bed.

Mama sat beside him and began to sing to him a little.

_"Lay your head, and let your slumber sweep your cares away. In your dreams, chase moonbeams all they way across the milky way. And as you rest in the nest that we've made for you, we'll caress, and keep blessed, never alone, for the whole night through. Tomorrow's gonna be a brand-new day."_

She kissed him goodnight, tucked him in, and left the room.

Fabrizio closed his eyes and was almost asleep, ready to dream of ships sailing on the blue ocean, when he heard it.

His opened wide and he sat up in his bed listening. He heard Cucciolo howling It was coming from the kitchen, where his place for sleeping had been chosen. The howling was so pitiful, and unbearable to listen to.

Fabrizio promptly got out of bed, and tiptoed quietly into the kitchen, following the noise.

There he found Cucciolo with his nose pointed upward and howling, seeming to be as scared as could be.

Fabrizio came to him at once and embraced. Cucciolo's howling subsided as Fabrizio stroked him and rocked him in his arms just as his parents always did for him when he was scared.

"There there. Everything will be all right. I'm here," he whispered. He supposed maybe Cucciolo didn't want to be left alone, perhaps had had a nightmare.

Fabrizio held Cucciolo tightly in his arms and carried him with him back to his room where crawled back into his bed and took Cucciolo in it with. Laying him next to his face he kissed him and whispered, "Buona Notte."

And they slept the night through just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

As the new day dawned, Fabrizio awoke feeling something very gentle and wet tickling his face. It turned out to be Cucciolo's tongue as the puppy was licking him. He giggled and held the pup in his arms as he sat up and looked out his window where sunbeams were dancing on the sill. He felt he could look forward to a day of playing with his new puppy.

He leaped out of his bed and skipped over to a basket full of clean laundry, where he picked out his clothes for the day. He found a white shirt, and before putting it on he brought it to his face as took a moment to breath into its freshly washed scent which he loved so much. He then found a small pair of green trousers, and as he pulled them on he found they were slightly big around his waist as he tucked his shirt in. He found a bright red ascot and tied it around his neck, so he now wore his colors, green, white, and red.

He then skipped from his room, and Cucciolo who had been sniffing at the basket of clothes, followed him into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Mama and Papa at the table.

He took his seat at the table and started on his hot cereal. He thought about last night and said, in between spoonfuls, "Last night, Cucciolo had a nightmare. He howled for me, and I took him to sleep with me."

He may have just been so lonely in a strange house," said Mama as she gave the puppy a slice of bread.

"Perhaps he would like it better if his sleeping place was near you," suggested Papa. "I'll find a small box for him."

Fabrizio ate his breakfast, and when he was done he went into his parents bedroom with Cucciolo following him. He climbed onto a chair that was beside the dresser. He picked up his Papa's hat. Yesterday had been a failure, today he hoped was different.

Closing his eyes, he set the hat gingerly upon his head, and then opened them. A perfect fit. Very handsome, very dashing, in true Italian style. Feeling rather proud, he grinned and struck a pose... the hat fell down over his ears.

With a sigh, he lifted the brim of the hat until he could see. He hadn't grown as much as he thought. He would just have to wait until he was bigger, he would try the hat on again tomorrow.

"Fabrizio," his mama appeared in the doorway. "Playing with your papa's hat again?"

"Si, Mama," he replied sheepishly.

"Any luck today?"

"No, is still too big," he sighed as he hopped off the chair and set the hat back on the dresser.

"Why don't you go outside and play with Cucciolo? Maybe che sunshine can make you grow."

Fabrizio thought this an excellent idea. He grinned and dashed outside with Cucciolo following him.

He stepped out and into the warm sunshine which felt good and brought a smile to his young face, and into the fresh air which was sweetly scented by the flowers of his mama's garden which lay before them. He took in the pleasure of all this for a moment, and then he went over to the garden and looked at it a moment.

Mama had always prided the garden. She had grown and nurtured it since before he was born and now it stood in all its beauty before them. Fabrizio hadn't really been into the garden in a long while and felt he wanted to see if anything was new in it. He carefully made his way into it through the grass and dandelions, and Cucciolo followed him closely, wagging his tail.

There were patches of roses, lilies, daisies, pansies, violets, and marigolds everywhere, surrounded by lush green grass. Fabrizio felt he would like to see them all up closely, and the scent of them they made combined was really very enticing.

He wandered over to a small bed of daisies and knelt beside it and smelled them. Cucciolo did the same, and then laid down in them and rolled himself around, rubbing his fur with the petals.

Fabrizio laughed, and then he noticed something from the corner of his left eye. He looked and saw a small, furry white animal in the lilac bushes. He moved and suddenly it hopped out of sight, it was a rabbit.

Feeling suddenly mischievous, he began to chase after the rabbit with Cucciolo following him.

He caught sight of the rabbit and hopped with it through a large patch of flowers, he tried to catch it, though it was too fast for him. The furry animal ran ahead of him and he ran after it, and ended up chasing it out of the garden.

As the rabbit over the small fence that surrounded the garden, Fabrizio sat down and took out a handkerchief he always carried and ran it over his face which felt very warm from the summer heat. Cucciolo rested his paws on Fabri's knee and looked at him eagerly with his tongue hanging out.

Fabri suddenly had an idea. He tied his handkerchief around Cucciolo's eyes, blindfolding him, and then began to slowly move away from the puppy. Cucciolo looked around as he tried to trace Fabri's scent.

Fabri ran farther into the garden, wanting to make the game more exciting. Cucciolo began to get closer and Fabri sprinted off through the gorges of flowers. He looked over his shoulder every few seconds to see how Cucciolo was. At one point the puppy turned in a different direction so Fabri turned as well, he looked over after a moment, and suddenly slipped and then found himself laying down in a patch of slightly more moist dirt.

Fabrizio laughed as he recovered his balance and looked over his soiled clothes. Suddenly, Cucciolo ran to him, his tail wagging rapidly, the handkerchief had fallen down over his mouth looking like a muzzle.

Fabrizio removed the soft cloth and tucked it back into his pocket as he picked up Cucciolo and hugged him close as the pup licked at his face.

Fabrizio then went back inside the house where he went into his removed his soiled clothes and found some clean ones to put on. He then went to a basket full yet-to-be-washed laundry and piled them inside.

As he was, Cucciolo stood on his hind legs and put his fore paws onto the basket's edge and sniffed at the clothes inside. The puppy stuck its nose further into them and soon had hoisted itself into the basket, burying itself beneath the laundry.

Fabrizio quickly began to search through the clothes for the puppy, throwing a few out here and there. At last he found Cucciolo and pulled him out as the puppy clutched one of Fabri's socks tightly in its mouth.

Later, during the evening, Fabrizio set his boat on top of the water as he climbed into his bath and dipped half his body beneath the soapy surface of the warm water. He then laid back and relaxed as he began to wash his face and body with a small washcloth.

After a few moments he noticed Cucciolo was sitting beside the tub and staring at him with the same sort of curious gaze as he did when he had watched him dress, or other things that were natural for him. Fabrizio didn't know why Cucciolo was looking at him the way he was with his big round eyes, yet he found somehow funny and began to giggle.

Cucciolo stood resting his paws on the tub's edge and whimpered a bit.

Fabrizio began to rub against the tub, making the water roll around so that his boat appeared to gliding along upon waves.

Just then, Mama came in and laughed softly at the sight before. She then knelt by the tub and began to wash Fabri's hair.

Fabrizio closed his eyes tightly as he felt the suds tickling his scalp and his Mama rinsed his hair with a pitcher of warm water.

He then stepped out of the tub as Mama wrapped a large, fluffy white towel around him and hugged him close to her, and they cuddled for a moment.

Then she led him into his room where he put on his nightshirt and climbed into bed. Mama tucked him in, and then Cucciolo into the small box that rested right beside of the bed.

Then, kissing Fabri goodnight, she whispered "Buon notte, sogno dolci.." She turned on his musical angel and left the room.

After a few moments, Fabrizio reached down and took hold of Cucciolo and pulled him onto the bed, for he wanted his puppy to sleep close to his side.

Fabrizio soon fell asleep, feeling the warmth of Cucciolo's little body and his heartbeat. He loved his puppy and didn't know he had gotten by without him before, or if he could ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 5, 1899  
_  
Giovanni Capri was the well-known and respected proprietor of the town's trattoria-small restaurant.

Giovanni himself was tall and wide. He had a broad, expressive face with a well-trimmed mustache and thick, black hair. He was high-spirited in personality, generous in nature, and he was always smiling.

He now stood in the doorway of the front entrance of the trattoria and greeted his sister, brother-in-law, and eight-year-old nephew. It had been previously arranged for Giovanni to take care of little Fabri while his parents went out of town on a personal affair.

"_Buona sera."_ He kissed Maria and shook hands with Antonio.

Fabrizio gazed around with wonder, and marveled at the brightly lit, well-furnished room he was now standing in. He then felt himself being picked up by his uncle and being hugged against his large chest.

"He will be safe and happy with me!" his uncle assured his parents jovially. "And have fun," he added warmly.

Fabrizio blinked as he watched the door close behind them. He had, of course, had everything explained to him previously. It was just his first time.

But then he smiled as he felt his uncle kissing him and cradling him in his warm arms.

"You and me are going to have so much fun together!" his uncle assured him jovially.

Fabrizio giggled excitedly as he felt himself being carried into the kitchen.

"Ooh. . ." Fabrizio gazed around admiringly at the polished kitchen as his uncle set him down gently on a stool.

"It is time for you to learn the facts of the pizza," his uncle told him cheerfully.

He took, from a hook on the wall beside them, a small chef's cap and apron.

He placed the cap gently upon Fabri's head, and lovingly tied the apron around his waist. They were each just a little too big for him. He looked positively cute!

When Fabrizio turned around, facing the counter, he noticed what looked like a large blob of white stuff. He stared at it.

"What is that?" he curiously asked, pointing.

"That. . . is the pizza dough," his uncle replied proudly.

Fabrizio grinned. He suddenly longed to touch the substance. He started to reach towards it.

"Wait, aspetta," his uncle very gently told him, turning on the water faucet. "First, you wash."

Fabri did so. He rubbed his small, delicate hands with the soap and then ran them through the warm running water. He smiled broadly. He just loved the clean feeling that washing his hands gave him.

"There. That's good." His uncle smiled at him as he turned off the faucet, and Fabri dried his hands on a towel. "You are ready now."

Fabri grabbed at the center of the dough and pressed down on it as hard as he could. The feeling was exquisite! As he released it, he noticed that the dough was sticking slightly to his hands.

"Hmm... still a little sticky, I see. Needs more flour," said his uncle, reaching into the flour sack that was nearby. He took a handful of flour from the sack and sprinkled it onto the mound of dough.

Fabrizio did the same. He laughed preciously as some flour dust fell onto the apron he was wearing and slightly onto his face. Then. . . he felt a sudden need to sneeze. . .

Without panic he promptly reached for his handkerchief, pulled it easily from his right pants pocket, and pressed it gently over his perfectly shaped nose and mouth.

"Ah-ahh. . ." He took a deep breath through his mouth. "Choo!" The sneeze passed quickly and was smothered in the handkerchief. It sounded very cute and polite.

His uncle placed his hands gently on Fabri's small shoulders, gently steadying his balance on the stool. Fabrizio was quickly smiling again as he refolded his handkerchief and tucked it into his pocket again.

Fabrizio and his uncle then continued kneading the dough for fifteen minutes, until it was smooth and flat.

"Now comes the fun part," said his uncle merrily, holding the flat and shaped dough in both hands.

Fabrizio watched with delight as tossed the dough completely into the air and caught it, twirling it slightly, all with impressive speed and dexterity.

Fabrizio laughed precociously. "Let me try! Please!"

He then did so, and while he was not as good at it as his uncle, he was still impressive.

The two of them spread tomato sauce on top of it. "It is a family secret," his uncle whispered to him. "I'll tell when you're older."

Then they covered it with mozzarella cheese, and Fabri found feeling this in between his little fingers to also be exquisite as he sprinkled on little handfuls.

After they had placed pepperoni neatly onto it, both of them took the pizza onto a large pan and placed it great care into the very hot oven.

His uncle set the timer. Fabrizio was smiling with wonder and exhilaration, and had some light sweat on his face and neck.

As they started on the second pizza, Fabrizio found himself becoming thoughtful and inquisitive about something he had recently heard of.

"What is a _destino_?" he inquired. As young as he was, he already had a tremendous love for obtaining wisdom.

"_Destino_ is what a person believes himself was given a life for, or what the center of his life is," answered his uncle.

Fabrizio thought he understood. "So, Christopher Columbus' _destino_ was to discover America?"

"Well, yes. That was how it turned out. Though he always believed he was headed in another direction." His uncle knew how much he loved that story.

"So. . . what is my _destino_?" Fabrizio asked with a child's innocence.

"Ah, that is entirely for you to find out. And whatever it is, just make sure you stay on the right path," his uncle told him matter-of-factually.

His uncle then seemed to become reflective. "The De Rossis have tried to get to America for generations." He looked at Fabrizio with shining eyes. "Maybe you will be the one who finally makes it."

"Could I really?" Fabrizio's eyes were huge.

"I don't see how you couldn't," his uncle said lovingly, and kissed him on the forehead.

Fabrizio was a joy to have around, and was so well-behaved that his uncle was wishing that it would last a little longer.

"Is done!" Fabri exclaimed when a delicious aroma began to arise from the oven.

"Is, indeed," Uncle Giovanni replied, taking out the ready pizza and putting in the next- the one with mushrooms.**  
**  
Two hours later, the day was done and while his uncle was closing the restaurant.

As Fabrizio was washing his face and hands, he heard a knock on the back door. It was parents, back from their night out. He was very glad and delighted to see them, yet a little sad to be leaving.

His uncle came and picked him up and hugged him and kissed his face. "I love you," he said. "And you are always welcome here."

Feeling better, Fabrizio went home with his parents.

****  
That night, his parents tucked him into bed. He held his teddy bear close to him as his mama sang his favorite lullaby to him.

_Dream about things that will make you happy.  
Dream and good things will come your way.  
Dream of today,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
Dream of the rainbow  
That shines across the sky for you.  
Dream your dreams,  
Once you begin, you will find it easy  
Just dream._

"_Buona notte, sogni dolci,"_ she whispered and kissed him. He kissed her in turn.

As he began to fall asleep, he decided to try to dream of America that night.

He saw a very tall and stately lady with a gentle face. She wore a crown with many points. She held a very bright, shining torch in a very welcoming position. Somehow, he knew she would be the first to welcome him to America.


	6. Chapter 6

_September 9, 1901_

Fabrizio was on his way back home from his uncle Giovanni's and he was feeling quite cheerful. It was the day before his tenth birthday. He was to have a simple party and his Mama was preparing a cake, and he had no idea of the gifts he would receive, though he had hopes. He was looking forward to it as his cousins would come tomorrow for it, and his uncle had promised to take time off to also be there.

As he continued on his way he smiled and skipped in his step. Suddenly, he stopped when he saw that at a short distance from him, a little girl wearing a green dress was curled up in the shade of a house and was crying softly with her face in her hands.

Fabrizio never could bear to see someone cry, and even though he didn't know this girl he wanted to see if he could comfort her and perhaps make her smile. He truly didn't want for anyone to be unhappy when his birthday was coming, for it made him unhappy.

He approached her quietly and knelt beside her, touching his hand gently to her own. When she uncovered her face he saw her cheeks were wet with tears, while her eyes were slightly red and full of pain. For a moment she looked as if she might be afraid of him, so then he smiled at her with reassuring sweetness.

"_Ciao_, I'm Fabrizio," he said as he pressed his hand against her own and offered her a clean handkerchief, though she was too shy to take it. "Tell me," he said softly, "Why are you so sad? _Parla_."

It was a few minutes before she could speak, and then she muttered sadly, "You no _comprendere_. . . No one likes me, I am too small. _Sentirsi malissimo_, I feel awful. No one cares..."

Fabrizio really felt very sorry for her. He couldn't understand why no one liked her because she was small, and she only an inch shorter than himself. He also couldn't believe no one cared about, he knew it wasn't true because he cared about her. He believed that everyone should be loved and cared about.

He thought about how he might show her he cared and said, "If you like, you can come with me to my home, and my mama will make us cookies. Come with me, _per favor_?"

The girl seemed at first very surprised by his invitation, then after a moment she smiled weakly and he grinned as he took hold of her hand and when she stood they started on their way.

They walked the short distance to the De Rossi house, and when they arrived Fabri's mama showed them inside and gave them each a glass of cold milk along with her homemade chocolate chip cookies, which were her secret recipe.

Fabrizio ate his favorite snack happily with the girl, who's name who learned was Gemmeta as they talked a little. Afterward, Fabrizio stood and said, "Come with me, there is something I want to show you."

Gemmeta followed him curiously into his bedroom, where he led her to the night stand by his bed, picked up his ceramic angel with a harp that looked amazingly like his mama, and there was a cherub at her side that looked a little like himself, and showed it to her. He turned it's key and let the melody play.

Fabrizio handed it to Gemmeta, who held it as the music played and when it ended she really began to smile. There seemed to be magic in the angel's music, for it had comforted her just as it always comforted him.

Fabrizio suddenly realized how pretty she really was. "I'd love for you to come to my birthday party tomorrow," he offered.

Gemmeta gave him a hug.

As she left and was on was her way home, Fabrizio stood at his door and waved. "You'll always be welcome here."

_September 10  
_  
On his tenth birthday, Fabrizio found himself surrounded by family and friends and love.

"What did you wish for?" his cousin Angelina, who was a year younger, asked him.

"Same as last year." He grinned, and she kissed him on both cheeks.

After everyone ate some cake, Fabrizio's older cousin, Angelo told the children a story. It was about two boys and a girl who went on a journey together and found a new home and also found each other in the process. Fabrizio loved it, especially the ending in which the girl and one of the boys fell in love and the other boy got his dreams fulfilled.

When the story ended and everyone applauded, the younger children began to dance to the music provided by a record player. Fabrizio danced with Gemmeta.

Afterward, Fabrizio began opening his presents as everyone gathered around him. Opening the first one he found a pocket knife, which was enclosed in a case. "It is from me. Remember to only use it for good and only when necessary," said Papa, who had given it to him.

Fabrizio opened the next one and found a pair of new shoes, which were dark brown and rather shiny. "They will last for very long," said Mama, who had given them to him.

"I am sorry Fabrizio, that I didn't get you a present," Gemmeta said sadly.

"That is okay," said Fabrizio cheerfully "Your friendship is your gift."

Fabrizio unwrapped the next one, which was very small and flat. He gasped softly in surprise as he discovered it was a picture of the ocean with buildings in the background, and in the center of it there was a tall statue. The picture was rather murky, though he could still make out the torch the statue held and its pointed crown.

Uncle Giovanni smiled. "It is an old postcard I found a little while ago," he explained. "That is the Statue of Liberty, the first thing you see in America. It is to remind you to hold on to your dream, and keep your hope alive. After all, that statue is a bright symbol of hope."

Fabrizio was just overwhelmed, for he now knew of how a little bit of America looked like. Before he could cry, his Papa came to him and said, "Ten is an important age, so I shall tell you ten things that are important to live with."

"One, we all love you. Two, always follow your heart. Three, always believe in yourself. Four, The only true riches are those in the heart. Five, It is never too late to do the right thing. Six, Love will always find its way. Seven, Friendship can be the greatest gift of all. Eight, With a good heart, anything is possible. Nine, Treat others as you want them to treat you. Ten, If ever you are scared, just look inside your heart and you will find true courage."

Fabrizio took in the wisdom and looked at the smiling faces all around him.

"_Grazie,"_ he murmured, his lovely eyes shining brightly with tears and warmth, though he felt it wasn't enough to express how he really felt.


	7. Chapter 7

_August 30, 1906_

It was a beautiful new day as Fabrizio walked into his uncle Giovanni's trattoria where he had been given a job as a waiter after his uncle gave him a trial run. He was always very courteous with the customers, and he also had very capable hands.

"_Buon giorno!"_ His uncle greeted him as soon as he entered and gave him a big, loving hug.

"Good morning!" Fabrizio returned.

"I see you've been studying English," his uncle said, noticing the English/Italian dictionary Fabrizio had in his coat pocket.

"Yes, of course. I have to get to America, no?" Fabrizio replied as he hung his coat up.

His uncle smiled affectionately at him. "You know, there is a big difference between knowing a language and really understanding a people," he said.

"I know," Fabrizio assured him.

He took a moment to observe the room he was in. He could clearly remember when, seven years ago, his parents brought him into the same room to be taken care of by his uncle while they left for a while. He saw the place hadn't changed much. His uncle was also as kindhearted and generous as ever. The only difference was a few gray hairs. Fabrizio had also grown a lot, and he no longer needed a stool.

Fabrizio went into the next room, and discovered someone was waiting for him there. It was Gemmeta Costello. She was a girl his age who lived in the neighborhood. He had a crush on her, and she had a crush on him.

"_Buon giorno,"_ she greeted softly.

"_Buon giorno,"_ Fabrizio returned cheerfully.

Gemmeta was an inch shorter than him. She had long, dark hair, perfect skin, and light brown eyes. She wore a white dress, and a matching silk ribbon in her hair at the side.

"I just came to say goodbye." said Gemmeta sadly.

Confusion clouded Fabrizio's young face. "Why?" he asked.

Gemmeta hesitated a moment, then said, "My parents have divorced, and my mother and I are moving to San Remo."

"What is divorce?" asked Fabrizio. He had never heard of that word before.

Gemmeta hesitated again, as if it were painful, then said in one breath, "My parents are no longer married to each other. They cannot get along anymore, and think it best for them and me if they separate."

Fabrizio had never expected anything like this. "I'll miss you," he said. Tears came to his eyes.

"And I'll miss you," Gemmeta said, and embraced him.

He hugged her in his arms for a good long moment, and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

The hug ended after a moment and he took both her hands and kissed them.

_She mustn't see me cry, she must see me smile,_ he thought.

"Gemmeta," he said, still holding both her hands. "You believe in angels?"

"_Si?"_ she said and nodded.

"Well," he said. "I believe we each have one watching over us, and we'll see each other again someday."

Gemmeta seemed to feel better and smiled through her tears. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "I will never forget you."

"_Arrivederci,"_ she said, and left.

He watched her go.

Later that evening, Fabrizio sat with his musical angel cradled in his arms as he listened to its little melody, and tried to let it soothe his dampened emotions.

Presently, his mama came up beside him. "Did the first day of your job go all right?" she asked, concerned.

Fabrizio merely nodded as the angel's song ended. He sighed and told her all about Gemmeta. "Mama, why do people have to say goodbye?" he asked.

"Well, she said thoughtfully. "Life is filled with meetings and partings, and we sometimes have to say goodbye to something we love in order for a new love to come. As long as we have the memories, the person we love can never really be gone. Though, goodbyes don't have to be forever."

"That was what I told Gemmeta," said Fabrizio, his usual charming grin returning to his features.

Mama kissed him good night, then left for bed.

Fabrizio put his musical angel back on his night stand, and then a strange feeling occurred to him.

He went into the next room, he took his papa's hat from the dresser and tried it on.

It fit him just perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

_January 18, 1909  
_  
Fabrizio had been told that his papa had collapsed at the furniture factory where he had been working, and that it had been diagnosed as a heart attack.

Fabrizio and his mother were driven to the nearest hospital. Mrs. De Rossi was shown to his room while Fabrizio stayed in the waiting room. After an hour a nurse came to him saying his father needed to see him and that he didn't have much longer.

Fabrizio solemnly entered the room and stood by his father's bedside.

Mr. De Rossi's breathing was very labored. Somehow, he knew Fabrizio had come. Feebly, he reached over and touched his face, memorizing Fabrizio's delicate features.

"My beautiful son," he murmured, his voice ever so tired.

"Don't leave me, Papa," Fabrizio wailed as tears fell from his eyes.

"I never will," he whispered soothingly

Fabrizio gave a low sob, put his head down, and embraced his papa.

Antonio laid his hand on Fabrizio's head and slowly moved it down to his back.

"You remember," he said, weakly but lovingly, "if you'll believe in those dreams of yours. . . with all your heart. . . they will come true. . ."

Fabrizio held his hand tightly. "I promise."

"I'm. . . proud of you. . . I. . . love you. . ." His voice became fainter with every word.

"I love you, too." Fabrizio kissed his cheek.

Then it was over.

Fabrizio slowly disengaged himself. Standing up, he fell into his mama's arms, trembling and sobbing.

At the funeral, Fabrizio stood beside his mama, holding her hand tightly as she held his. He was wearing an all black mourning suit. It was brand new, for he had never been to a funeral before.

He tried to listen as the Reverend spoke. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. He was still stunned. He just couldn't believe that his papa was gone from his life, that he was now the man of the house.

He remembered how, when he was much younger, he had asked his parents what it really meant to die.

The soul leaves the body, they had said. If the body has become too weak or too tired, then the soul, which is really who the person is, is released. Then the soul never has suffering or sorrow. It goes to where all souls can all be together.

_I am not a child now,_ he told himself. _I can take care of myself. I mustn't let them down, mustn't let them see me cry. I'm fine. . . I'm fine. . ._

The De Rossi's had arrived home from the funeral. Still wearing his mourning suit, Fabrizio stepped into his bedroom. His attention turned to the carefully arranged pictures on the shelf by his bed. Sixteen years of memories. His papa was in every one of them.

Fabrizio at five years old being held between his parents. He and them with his Uncle Giovanni in front of the restaurant. His tenth birthday.

Slowly, Fabrizio took his handkerchief from his inside pocket and pressed it against his slightly trembling lower lip. He smiled briefly when he saw his parents' wedding picture.

When he saw the picture that had been taken when he was born, he felt something in his heart that was intensely painful and he pressed his handkerchief against his eyes with his hands over his face, overwhelmed with grief. He collapsed onto his bed, half-sitting, half-lying. Tears poured from his sweet eyes and were immediately absorbed by the handkerchief's gentle fabric.

Sobbing as if he would never stop, he let all the tears he held back at the funeral come flooding out. The grief, the sorrow, the remorse, the hurt. He really felt like his was broken and couldn't be mended.

He never would have thought his father would leave his life this soon. _I wish I could have known,_ he thought as he kept sobbing, _Though I couldn't have done anything. I'll miss him. _He clutched his handkerchief as even more tears came. He began gasping for breath, and his nose started to run.

He remained like this for a few hours. When the flow of tears had finally drained, he blew his nose gently and, taking a very deep breath, he got up from his position on his bed and went to wash his face.

As he left his bedroom he passed by his mirror and paused as he caught sight of himself. He saw that his face held a depressed expression, he also noticed that the skin just beneath his eyes was swollen and colored with a light redness, and the happy sparkle which his warm brown eyes always held now appeared to have been dampened by the tears. He felt rather disgusted by his reflection, for it didn't seem to look like himself right now, and yet it matched his emotion exactly.

He sniffled a little as he moved away from his mirror and went into the washroom where he placed the wet and soiled handkerchief into a basket of laundry to be washed. He then went over to the sink and turned on the faucet then placed his hands beneath it and splashed his face with the water, which was gently cool and soothed the swelling around his eyes. He then took a towel that was laying close by and dried his face and all remaining traces of tears with it.

He sighed deeply and then looked up as his mother entered and found him there. "I no have any tears left," he said when she saw his still slightly red eyes.

Mama took Fabri into her arms and said, "It has to hurt if it is to heal, and the tears soothe the hurt, and that is why we all have them."

It was getting late, so she led him back into his room and tucked him into bed. She cradled him in her arms as she had when he was little.

"Fabrizio, this is a tragedy no one wanted to happen. But it has, and we must keep it from getting any worse."

She turned the key of his musical angel and let it soothe him to sleep. There were certain things he couldn't outgrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_December 19, 1909_

Fabrizio was on his way back from visiting his papa's grave at the cemetery. As he walked over the snow covered ground he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, as was a habit of his, and looked down at the ground. It was about five 'o clock in the afternoon, and the weather was rather chilly. Fabrizio felt a sudden gust of wind blow against him and he shivered, hugging his coat, which was fairly new, against his body. He was wearing his papa's hat, for the first time outside, and it fit him as if it had been made especially for him.

He let out a heavy sigh. The months that followed his papa's death had been very difficult for him. He hadn't worn his usual bright smile since. It was now the Christmas season, and yet the void which Fabrizio felt in his heart was as present as ever. As much as he wanted to feel happy he was finding it difficult for the first time in his life. His mama had said they must move forward and look to the future. He knew she was right, it was just harder for him to see the future now, for until a year ago his papa had always been there to guide him. He had learned that wounds heal with time, though he also felt that they sometimes left scars.

His lonely thoughts were interrupted when he heard the whistle of an oncoming train in the distance. He looked up and could see it approaching from down the tracks to his left. He thought he might like to watch it pass.

He turned and came within a short distance of the tracks and stood in place. The train was moving rather slowly, and as he watched it he noticed a person was standing at the edge of one of the cars. The train came forward and the person standing at the edge of the car noticed him and looked directly at him. Fabrizio focused his vision on him. When the train had brought him close enough he jumped from it and landed right beside Fabrizio as the train sped away with a loud screech.

Fabrizio stood and looked over the person who had appeared so suddenly. He was a young man about his age with shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue-green eyes. He was also slightly taller and thinner than him with slightly lighter skin. He wore humble clothes which were similar to his own. He carried a large brown sack over his shoulder in his left hand.

Fabrizio felt sure that he wasn't from anywhere near. After a short moment of silence the other man spoke. "I'm Jack Dawson, traveling American artist. Could you kindly direct me to the nearest town?"

For a moment, Fabrizio stood frozen in place as he looked at the stranger silently. Then he managed a warm, friendly smile and said, "_Va bene_. Come with me, this 'a the way."

He wrapped his new green knitted scarf around his neck and began to lead the newcomer, who's name was Jack, into the next town where he was headed. Jack carried his duffel bag over his shoulder as he followed and smiled.

"I'm Fabrizio," he said, and left it there for he didn't give his last name unless it were necessary.

After a moment, Fabrizio looked again at Jack with a wondering expression. "Are you really an American?" he asked hopefully.

Jack smiled warmly and carefully adjusted the position of his duffel bag. "Last time I checked..." he replied casually.

Fabrizio felt delighted for the first time in a year. He had never seen an American before and hadn't expected to this soon. Fabrizio felt somehow that he liked Jack the moment he saw him and even felt as if he was meant to be friends with him.

"So, tell me, how did 'a you come here from America?" Fabrizio wanted to learn everything he could about his new American friend.

"It's a long story," Jack said with a shrug. "I'm afraid I don't know much Italian."

"That's okay," Fabrizio said cheerfully. "I don't know much English."

"You seem like a very nice person," said Jack brightly. "Why were you walking with such a sad face when I saw you from the train?" he inquired softly.

Fabrizio sighed drearily. "I just came from visiting my papa's grave. He died just last 'a year... He was forty-nine years old..." he said as he took in a deep breath of cold air.

Jack slowed down a little. "I'm sorry for you," he said softly. "I know how it is. My own folks died two years ago."

"_Cose_? Really?" Fabrizio looked at him wonderingly again. _How terrible it must be to lose both parents_, he thought.

Jack nodded. "That was why I left home. You see, I was born in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, America. I lived there until I was fifteen when there was a fire and my folks died. I left on the very first train out of there."

"It must 'a been awful for you to lose both of your parents," Fabrizio said sympathetically,

Jack sighed and nodded. "It really was. But I've moved on, I knew they'd want me to, and they're still with me; I think of them every deaths made me realize how precious life really is. My father always talked about going to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. I've been on the road ever since. It's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. Something like that teaches you to make every day count."

Fabrizio nodded. "So, you mean you have 'a no home now?" he asked uneasily.

Jack chuckled and replied very easily, "My home now is wherever the wind takes me. Every day is a brand-new adventure for me, one always leads to another one. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fabrizio began to smile a little more as Jack spoke, for he seemed unlike anyone he had ever known before, and he was beginning to really like him. Just then, something occurred to him and he asked, "So, tell me, do you 'a have any place to stay?"

"No." Jack said very calmly. "But don't worry about me. I'll find someplace."

Fabrizio was surprised and concerned. It was so cold this time of year, and he just couldn't bear the thought of his new friend Jack spending Christmas alone.

"You don't 'a have to," he said. "You can 'a spend Christmas with me and my Mama."

"Could I really?" Jack was delighted.

"_Si_," Fabrizio felt the same. "Our _casa_ is only 'round the corner."

"I wouldn't want to be in the way," said Jack.

"You wouldn't 'a be in the way. You'll be very welcome," Fabrizio assured him.

"You really are a sweet guy," Jack grinned.

"Tell me, do you think you someday go back to America?" Fabrizio asked as they walked along.

"Maybe someday," Jack answered, "if I can afford it."

"Is my _destino_. Go to America and become millionaire!" Fabrizio announced, glad to be able to tell this to a new friend.

"How do you know that is your destiny?" Jack curiously asked.

"I know because I can't stop dreaming about it," Fabrizio explained to him, "and because Mama say there a lot I can do for America." After a moment he asked, "You believe me?"

"Of course, I believe you if you believe it," Jack said, and Fabrizio could tell he meant it.

Fabrizio led Jack down the path and across a bridge, then down another path and then they soon came to the house of the De Rossi's, which was a modest and lovely one-story dwelling made entirely of white bricks and adorned with rose vines.

"Benvenuto! Welcome to my home!" Fabrizio said heartily as he showed Jack to his doorstep. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, gesturing for Jack to go inside ahead of him. Once they were inside they felt the warmth and coziness of the living room which came from the hearth in the center of the room.

"You certainly have a beautiful casa," Jack complimented as he looked around the room they were in.

Fabrizio smiled. "I lived here all my life. It been in my family for long time."

"So, you and your mother are the only ones living here?" asked Jack

Fabrizio nodded. "Si. Mama say she could no have another bambino after me. I always wanted a brother, though," he said with a sigh.

"It was the same with me," Jack said thoughtfully.

Fabrizio calmly took off his coat and placed it into a closet. Jack did the same. Fabrizio then took off his hat and placed it on top of the mantelpiece above the hearth.

Jack followed him and noticed a picture in a frame on the mantelpiece right next to where Fabrizio laid his hat down. "So, is this your Papa?" he asked curiously.

"Si. I miss him every day," Fabrizio said, his voice softened with sadness.

Jack put a comforting arm around his shoulders as he said, "I miss my parents every day, but I love to remember the years I had with them, and all of the things they taught me during those years. They taught me how to treat others the way I want to be treated, and what it really means to have courage, and to believe in myself."

Fabrizio was now smiling broadly. "Those were the same things my Papa and Mama taught me." It seemed he and Jack had a lot in common. He was really beginning to feel a very warm friendship for him.

"Fabrizio? Ragazzo mio?" Fabri's Mama suddenly entered the room, and finding him with Jack she looked curiously at the stranger.

Smiling brightly, Fabrizio approached his Mama and spoke quickly in Italian as he said, "Mama, this is Jack Dawson. He is from America! I found him on my way home, and he had no place to stay, so I invited him to spend Christmas with us."

His Mama embraced him and said, "That's my Fabrizio, always caring of others, yes. Jack may make himself at home, while I make our supper." She laid her hands tenderly on his cheeks and said, "It is so good that I see you smiling again," and kissed his forehead lovingly.

As Mama went into the kitchen, Fabrizio went to Jack again and translated with a happy smile, "You may make yourself at home. Mama make us big supper."

"Thank you so much, Fabri!"Jack said, delighted. "I can hardly wait to see how Italians celebrate Christmas."

Fabrizio was eager to spend Christmas with Jack. He was so glad to have met him. Indeed, he was feeling a lot happier than he had in almost a year, and he also knew his papa would really want him to be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

_December 24, 1909_

Fabrizio was having a very memorable Christmas. In the past week he and Jack gone around town and had delivered presents to the local orphanage. They had done Christmas shopping and grocery shopping for Fabri's family.

While they were doing these things Jack observed Christmas in Italy.

They met up with some young children who were going from house to house to recite Christmas poems and carols in return for small coins. They were accompanied by pipers wearing bright red jackets and broad-brimmed hats with red tassels. They carried bagpipes, flutes, and oboes, on which they played sweet holiday music.

"I remember doing the same when I was their age," Fabrizio said reminiscing.

Another song began. Fabrizio kindly translated for Jack:

"_Buon Natale means "Merry Christmas to you."  
Buon Natale to everyone  
Happy New Year and lots of fun  
Buon Natale, may all your wishes come true  
Buon Natale in Italy means a "Merry Christmas to you." _

"_Far away across the sea  
In sunny Italy  
There's a quaint little town  
Not a clock has been wound for over a century  
They don't know the time of year  
And no one seems to care  
And this is the reason the Christmas season  
Is celebrated all year"_

"_Buon Natale means "Merry Christmas to you."  
Buon Natale to everyone  
Happy New Year and lots of fun  
Buon Natale, may all your wishes come true  
Buon Natale in Italy means a "Merry Christmas to you."_

"Bravo! Bravo!" Fabrizio exclaimed and politely applauded. Jack loved how Fabrizio's eyes sparkled when he did, he also applauded.

**ooooo**

Jack and Fabrizio were now at the De Rossi house and were warming themselves by the fireplace.

Jack was holding a large sketchpad in his lap as he sketched the scene in front of them with a conte crayon he drew rapidly, using sure strokes. Fabrizio watched him with awe and admiration.

"You an artist, I see," Fabrizio murmured as he watched Jack draw.

Jack nodded as he continued. "If you like, I could draw you," he offered.

Fabrizio grinned enthusiastically at the idea. "Si! Si! Would you?"

"I'd love to." Jack smiled. "Stand over by the fireplace."

Fabrizio stood next to the hearth, feeling its warmth all over his body. He placed his right hand onto the mantle and his left hand at his side, put his left foot in front of his right, and smiled broadly.

"Perfect," said Jack, and he sketched away.

Fabrizio watched Jack concentrate for five minutes before the drawing was done. When he looked at it, he saw how Jack had sketched the fire in way that made seem like it was flickering, even though it was drawn with charcoal, and Fabri really looked handsome standing beside it. Jack had drawn everything from the brightness of his smile, to the wrinkles in his clothes.

Fabrizio smiled and complimented. "You so talented. It is 'a magnificent."

Fabrizio felt he really liked and admired Jack Dawson. He had moved on from losing both of his parents, and was also living his life just as he wanted it, and Fabri knew his own papa would want that for him as well. Fabri felt somehow that he could never leave Jack's side

Jack signed the drawing, and Fabrizio began to tell him about more of his Christmas traditions. He learned that the Italians love this season so much that they commemorate it for an entire month, beginning on December 8th.

"_La Befana_ brings gifts to the children. She's a goodhearted witch and every year on January 6, Epiphany, she goes out on her broom and the ones who've been good have their shoes filled with candy and toys, the ones who've been naughty have theirs filled coal and ashes."

Fabrizio looked toward the fireplace, his eyes reflecting it's glowing warmth, and full of remembrance.

"When I was little I would be so anxious for her arrival. Once I decided to try seeing her. I fell asleep right there," he pointed with his hand to the right corner by the fireside, "I awake next morning in my bed; Mama say she find and carry me."

"And did she come?" Jack wanted to know.

"Si, and every year, I always found my shoes filled with candy and little things." Telling Jack these memories made Fabrizio so happy.

"So, you were always good?" Jack asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, he was," Mrs. De Rossi answered for her son. She had been listening to them and had also learned a bit of English. "He wasn't perfect, no child ever is."

"Every child receives a treat as well as a piece of coal, as we could all do better, no?" Fabrizio added with a good-natured laugh.

Jack had to agree. Then he told them about his own Christmas traditions in Chippewa Falls. He told them the story of Santa Claus the way his parents had. He told them about ice-skating with his friends and ice-fishing with his father. He told them about going with father to cut down a tree in the woods and then decorating it with whatever kind of decorations they had. They liked this one most of all.

After this, relatives came over (they took an instant liking to Jack) and they all had Christmas Eve dinner consisting of turkey and lamb. For dessert a Christmas cake called Panettone.

Afterward, they all played cards until midnight. When the clock struck twelve Christmas presents were unwrapped and then they all went to Midnight Mass.

It was now late and Fabrizio was preparing for bed. He saw Jack standing by the window. He came over to him.

Looking out the window he saw that it was a beautiful Winter's night. Stars were out shining.

In Jack's eyes Fabrizio saw the faintest suggestion that he was sad. Fabrizio was very intuitive, he inherited this from his mother.

Fabrizio placed his gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "You need to tell me something?" his voice was very warm and soft.

Jack said with a sigh, "I was just thinking that I don't know if I'll be able to say goodbye to you. You and your Mama have been so kind to me. I didn't even know what a real best friend was until I met you, you're so unlike anyone I've ever known. I make friends quite easily on my travels but then. . . I get lonely on the road."

Fabrizio's warm brown eyes were full of understanding. "I know how you feel. It is thanks to you I find my smile again. Many 'a night I cried myself to sleep after my Papa died."

"So did I," said Jack.

Fabrizio smiled and said, "I been wanting to say this, now is right time. You remember I have destiny in America?" Jack nodded. "You might be going back there someday?" Jack nodded again. "So, maybe. . . you and me. . . together traveling. . .?"

Nothing could have made Fabrizio happier at that moment than the delighted expression on Jack's face."I'd love to have you as my companion, Fabri! We'll start out on the first day of January."

"I tell Mama! She be sad, but understanding, as my destiny is in America," Fabrizio happily declared.

"I'm glad you know your destiny. I don't know what mine is yet," Jack said with a touch of regret in his voice.

"No worry. You know when you find it. Maybe I help," Fabrizio said with a smile warm enough to melt the coldest heart.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Fabrizio, hugging him the way only a brother does.

"I promise that no matter what happens I will get you to America someday," said Jack as they held each other in their brotherly embrace. "And a Dawson always keeps a promise."

In truth, there really couldn't be a better friend for Jack Dawson than Fabrizio De Rossi.


	11. Chapter 11

_January 1, 1910  
_  
Fabrizio and Jack were moving about in Fabri's room as they prepared for their journey. Fabrizio didn't have very many clothes to pack in the kit bag he had found, though he didn't pack quite all of them, for he wanted to leave some for his mama to remember him by. He felt sorrow at the thought they would never be washed by her again.

"Fabri, are you really sure of this?" Jack inquired, for he knew how it was for Fabrizio to leave the home where he lived all his life.

Fabrizio nodded with certainty. "_Si._ The last papa said was to follow my heart, now I follow my heart, I follow you."

Suddenly, he caught sight of the ceramic angel that played the beautiful music he loved so much as it stood alone upon the night stand by his bed.

He showed it to Jack. "This is my... angel," he said. "I've had it since I was five. Listen to it's music." Fabrizio found the gold key and turned it three times as he remembered. The kindly little melody was heard, and it seemed to Fabri that the day when he first heard it when he was barely five years old was taking place all over again.

Jack listened silently for a moment, then murmured, "It's just... beautiful. What is the song?"

Fabrizio sighed. "I never find out. Yet it make it more beautiful to listen, it always cheered me and I no know why. How can I leave it?" he said as he looked longingly at the ceramic angel and discovered a certain sadness was in its melody.

After a few moments, Fabri's mama came in and said, "You may leave it here with me."

Jack spoke after a moment. "It is precious," he said as placed a hand on Fabri's shoulder. "You wouldn't want to lose it, or sell it by mistake, I wouldn't either."

Fabrizio looked at his angel again as a single tear fell onto it, before he set it back down on the stand, in the same position. His mama would keep his musical angel.

He turned his attention to the framed pictures beside it. He rubbed his fingers along their edges and thought how he would like to take a picture with him. But which one?

**ooooo  
**  
Jack and Fabrizio stood on opposite sides of the entrance of the De Rossi house.

"One, two, three," the photographer flashed the camera.

They were having this picture taken twice, once for Fabri and once his mama. So, as Fabri went on his journey with Jack, he would take a picture of home with him.**  
**  
Fabrizio had visited his father's grave at the local cemetery and said goodbye.

The cemetery actually wasn't too sad. It was quite green and well kept. There were flowers in many places, as well as some trees.

He had come a number of times before, his mother had usually come with him. The first couple of times he had completely broken down. The tears had become less and less over time.

He removed his hat and knelt to the grave. The stone read:

_Antonio De Rossi  
1868 -1909  
Beloved Husband and Father  
_  
"I don't know whether you can hear me," he began, a bit emotionally, "but I had to come here and tell you. . . I go today on a journey with Jack Dawson, he is my best friend and from America, and will take me there someday. You will be with me when I get there, I know you will. I'll always remember you and things you taught me."

He placed his warm hand to the cold stone and rubbed it against the indented name, feeling a certain closeness to his father.

Tears came to his eyes as he said, "I love you, Papa. We all be together someday."

He took the flowers he had brought, which were white carnations from his mama's garden, and laid them down around the grave. As he did so, a single tear fell on one. A very special tear.

As he left the grave site he found he was smiling, somehow he felt more at peace.

Fabrizio looked at the picture a moment before placing it into his wallet. It showed a white brick house, adorned with rose vines. Various trees, flowers, and plants outlined the small dirt path that led to the house. Fabrizio and Jack were leaning against the wall near the entrance, smiling with the sunshine on their faces.

Fabrizio had his belongings in a bag on his back. As he placed the wallet with the picture in it into his pocket, he came to his mama.

Maria De Rossi had always known this day would come, she didn't expect it to be quite this soon. She was so worried, and what good mother wouldn't be? She blinked back tears as she hugged her one and only son goodbye.

She held him with his face pressed to her bosom, just as she did when he was an infant and kissed him.

For a moment, Fabrizio felt rather like a child again. He also felt just a little bit like crying, but he knew he had to stay strong.

Fabrizio reluctantly broke the hug and, flashing his best "I love you" smile, said in a grown-up voice, "No worry, Mama. I take care of myself. We see each other again, maybe even in America, eh?"

Jack had looked on feeling something like envy. He had never said a proper goodbye to either of his deceased parents.

"Ready?" asked Fabri.

"As long as you are," Jack grinned.

Maria came to Jack and spoke to him in the little English she knew. "Look out for him. He is my baby."

"I know, Signora De Rossi," Jack said gently.

Jack and Fabrizio both waved goodbye as they exited through the gate, carrying everything they owned in the world in the bags on their shoulders.

Maria stayed until the two were out of sight. She had no doubt she would see her son again.

Neither Fabrizio, nor Jack, had any idea where the road was going to lead them, but it didn't matter. They had each other.


End file.
